The present disclosure relates to a printer.
A printer is known that can print a color image on a print medium by ejecting inks of five colors (white (W), black (K), yellow (Y), cyan (C) and magenta (M)). The inks of the respective colors are each stored in a liquid storage bag disposed inside a cartridge. The liquid storage bag is a flexible bag-shaped container. Further, an image forming device is known that performs printing using ink stored in a main tank.